


Birthday Sex

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: BIRTHDAY SEX IN THE BATHROOM, F/M, cool story Luis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: You and Bucky have a quickie in the bathroom after he throws you a surprise birthday party you didn't want.





	

Forcing smiles, you made your way through the crowd of well-wishers who had gathered in your living room. Everyone was there; Steve, Sam, Wanda, even Luis. Bucky had decided to throw you a surprise birthday party and you hated surprises.

All you wanted for your birthday was to spend a quiet evening, snuggled up on the sofa next to him, mindlessly taking in a series of awful films. But instead, you found yourself hiding in your own kitchen, at your own party, avoiding idle chitchat with your guests. 

You were alone in there for all of five minutes. Bucky poked his head around the door. “There you are, princess, I though I’d lost you!” he smiled. 

“I wish I was lost,” you remarked, taking another gulp of your beer.

“C’mon, you have an apartment full of people who wanna celebrate with you.”

You sighed, looking up at the ceiling and then back at Bucky. “Do I have to?” you huffed.

Bucky made his way over to you, enveloping you in his strong arms. Planting a kiss on your forehead, he attempted to bargain: “I have another surprise for you.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” you snarked, burying your face in his chest.

You felt a low chuckle rumble through his chest, “I’m only gonna give it to you if you be sociable for a couple hours. I promise, you’re gonna love this one.”

You looked up at him through narrowed eyes. 

“Promise,” he affirmed, breaking away from your embrace to rejoin the party.

You weren’t the most outgoing creature in the world. Your battery was slowly being drained by idle chitchat buzzing in every direction. Even Luis’ upbeat stories made you want to drink yourself into oblivion. But you listened intently, if only because you wanted your next surprise of the day to be a good one.

“So like, I was talking to your man, right? And he was like, ‘dude, I’m seeing this real badass chick’ right? And he was telling me he wants to throw you this super off the chain surprise party for your birthday. So you know me, I love parties…” Luis babbled.

You did your best to appear interested as Bucky slipped past you, ghosting his hand over your ass as he walked by. But you couldn’t help yourself. Luis’ riveting story was lost on you as your gaze followed Bucky. Of course he was keeping a watchful eye on you, glancing back.

Truthfully, you tried everything. Even sucking seductively on mini cocktail sausages to get him back on his own. He rolled his eyes at this. It probably wasn’t all that sexy. But you were a desperate woman.

Half an hour later, you found yourself dancing. Of all things. Actually, it was more of an awkward, unsexy shimmying motion along to David Bowie’s Let’s Dance. You were joined by Sam who was more than happy to teach you a few moves under Bucky’s watchful eye. He couldn’t take them off you, in fact. 

You used this to your advantage, leaning in closer to Sam to taunt Bucky as you danced. Sam cottoned on quickly; anything to antagonise him.

Bucky watched you both with darkened eyes from the corner of the room as you continued to jokingly dance.

“I think your man’s getting pissed,” Sam whispered in your ear as you sustained eye contact with Bucky.

He was right. Bucky was, indeed, pissed, trudging from the room and into the bathroom. You were quick to follow him, slamming the door behind you. He still wore that look of seriousness, arms folded, towering over you. But in all honesty, you were just glad to get him alone. 

“Do I get my surprise yet?” you pouted, tilting your head and twirling a stand of hair through your fingers. 

His expression lightened and a smirk began to form on his lips. “I don’t think you deserve it.”

“Please,” you pleaded innocently, knowing full well how riled up Bucky always got when you did this, “I promise I’ll be a good girl for the rest of the night.”

Bucky backed you up against the door in complete silence. You could still hear the chatter from the party in your living room but none of that mattered. This was all you cared about.

His hands held you firmly by your waist against the door as his mouth hungrily began its descent down your jaw to your neck. You knew just from his feverish nature that he’d be leaving marks on your skin for everyone on the other side of the door to see and that thought made stifled mewls tumblr from your lips. 

Bucky gave a low and devilish laugh against your skin, sending shockwaves through you, “be careful princess. People might start to wonder what the birthday girl’s getting up to in here.”

You giggled, running a hand through Bucky’s hair while your other hastily hitched your skirt up, “we’d better get a move on then, sergeant Barnes!”

“Fuck,” he whispered against your skin. This was always a surefire way to get Bucky in the mood. Instantly, his left hand let go of your waist and found its way to your underwear, pulling the thin fabric to the side, dragging it over your slit, “you’re already so wet for me princess.”

“I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” you said, running a hand over the bulge in Bucky’s jeans, “looks like you have too.”

And then an icy digit found its way to your clit, making you arch your back. You had to bite your lip to stifle another moan. “I just wanted to see how long you’d last,” he teased.   
Bucky continued to tease you. You knew what he was trying to do. He knew how loud you could get. 

Trying to keep as quiet as possible, you begged him to fuck you, hooking a leg over Bucky’s hip and clasping an arm over his shoulder. “Sergeant Barnes! Fuck me! Please!” you repeated, breathlessly. 

He beamed, placing your other leg around his waist, making you cling to him: “Anything you want princess.”

A couple of seconds of breathlessly wrestling with his zipper and the swollen pink tip of Bucky’s cock was lined up against your soaked cunt, pushing past your entrance and filling you so deliciously that it forced a gasp from your lips. You moved as one as you fucked against the door, now convinced that your friends could hear you growling and groaning your way through your quick fumble in the bathroom. After all, you were becoming increasingly vocal.

And then there was an abrupt knock at the door. The handle shook. You both fell silent.

“Goddamnit, Barnes, I need to take a leak here!” it was Sam.

Bucky leaned into you, his nose touching yours. You both quietly laughed to yourselves as Bucky slowly picked up pace again.

“I think we need to hurry this along, Sergeant Barnes,” you giggled.

Bucky’s left hand found its way to your pussy again, thumbing away at your clit while he fucked you harder than before. This was more like it; you quickly had to distract yourself from the urge to blow your cover completely. Your mouth found its way to Bucky’s neck, drawing your teeth over his flesh and you found yourself teetering on the brink before you knew it. He was too.

Your legs quivered around him as you mewled into the crook of his neck, nails clawing at his biceps. He let out one almighty growl and it was over.

And then there was another knock. More forceful than the last time. 

“Happy birthday, princess,” he quipped.

You afforded yourselves a minute to clean yourselves up and to proudly assess the bruises you’d left on each other during your antics. Then you nodded at him and the door opened.

“Ah crap,” Bucky remarked as the faces of just about everyone he knew stared back at him. Their bladders were full and they weren’t amused.


End file.
